Annette Sommeur
Annette Sommeur was the victim in Off with Their Heads (Case #2 of World Edition). Profile Annette was the editor-in-chief for the magazine Pretty Fair. She had white hair and blue eyes. At the time of her death, she donned a burgundy fur coat, a black top, and a golden necklace. Additionally, she was seen holding a pair of black shades. Murder details Annette Sommeur was found in the Hall of Mirrors at Versailles with her head sliced off. The nearby guillotine was sharpened, and was soaked in blood, so it was filed as the murder weapon. Further analysis from Angela revealed traces of diacetyl on the cut. That combined with other substances revealed that the traces came from camembert cheese, which meant that Annette's killer ate camembert. Relationship with suspects Annette had offered Princess Sofia of Girona a spot on the cover of Pretty Fair, which she accepted, only to find out that Annette had called her a royal fashion failure. She had also kicked mime Marcel Robin unprovoked, giving him inspiration to make fun of her. Furthermore, Annette had launched the career of photographer Grace Goude, but had also made Grace her own personal assistant. When Grace then threatened to leave the magazine, Annette threatened to have her blacklisted. Annette had also acquired permission to use the Hall of Mirrors for her latest photoshoot with Grace from castle supervisor Constantin Perrier, who took back permission after Annette had brought a guillotine to the venue and had gotten in a fight with Grace. Meanwhile, Annette's purchase of an ancient manuscript at an auction piqued the interest of author (and "appreciator" of Annette's works) Jacqueline Proust who was doing research for her new book. However, Annette refused to give Jacqueline or much of anyone else access to the manuscript. Annette was apparently disappointed that the manuscript was incomplete - the missing parts had actually been used to send a blackmail threat to Enid Grimshaw to kill Prince Albert in London. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Constantin. Initially denying the crime, Constantin admitted that he had wanted to live like a king after being surrounded by the wealth of the Versailles for a long time, so he immediately killed Annette after being paid to do so by people who wanted to procure the manuscript. After refusing to tell who paid him and admitting he hid the manuscript after the murder, Constantin was sentenced by Judge Adaku to 25 years in prison. Fortunately, Constantin had not turned over the manuscript to his clients. Later, the team would find out that it was the Promethian Cult - to whom the manuscript originally belonged - who had paid Constantin to get the manuscript for them. Trivia *Annette may be a parody of Anna Wintour, the editor-in-chief of American Vogue. Case appearances *Off with Their Heads (Case #2 of World Edition) *Auf Wieder-Slain (Case #3 of World Edition; mentioned) Gallery ASommeurWorldEditionDB.png|Annette's body. ConstantinBehindBars.png|Constantin Perrier, Annette's killer. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims